Touch devices, such as touch panels, touch screens and so on, have been greatly used in daily life. Mainstream touch devices nowadays mainly include capacitive or projective capacitive touch devices. Typically, methods of generating coordinates of touch points used in capacitive/projective capacitive touch devices include: (1) setting the coordinate of a sensing unit corresponding to the maximum sensing value as a touch point; (2) determining a touched region by a binarization method to calculate the barycentric coordinate of the touched region; and (3) using sensing values and the coordinates of sensing units to assign weights and calculate a barycentric coordinate. However, the method (1) obtains discrete reported coordinates, and the resolution is defined by the size of sensing units; the method (2) leads to a relatively-large computation load and a relatively-slow response speed, and the calculated barycentric coordinate may not correspond to the sensing unit corresponding to the maximum sensing value; and the method (3) leads to a larger computation load and a slower response speed than the method (2).